Lust
by Slytherin - Fanatic 911
Summary: What happens when Dark catches Daisuke in a compromising position? Pairing: DarkXDai Warning: Lemon inside! Don't like, please don't read!


Oneshot: DarkXDai  
Title: Lust  
Rating: M  
Summary: What happens when Dark catches Daisuke in a compromising position? Pairing: DarkXDai

Daisuke grasped his erection and sighed in relief. He'd been feeling aroused all day, and now he could finally relieve himself. It hadn't been Riku he'd been thinking of all day though. It hadn't even been Satoshi or Krad. Daisuke's face grew hotter as he thought of the person that had made him feel this way. Purple hair, tight leather pants and an even tighter leather shirt.

Thoughts of the Kaitou Dark raced through his mind in short flashes. Feelings of pleasure grew within him as he felt his hand fly up and down his hard cock. A warm feeling built up in the pit of his stomach and he felt his release coming.

(_Dai-chan, whatcha doing?_)

Daisuke's flew open, not realizing that he had closed them. He felt embarrassment flood through himself. If Dark found out what he was doing and who he was thinking of then…

(_Da-Da-Dark! Uhn… I-I'm not doing anything… right now…_) replied Daisuke, trying hard to restrain his thoughts.

(_Good, I'm coming in,_) said Dark.

"N-no!" called out Daisuke.

A moment later, there was a knock on the door and Dark popped in saying, "Ojamashimasu (1)!"

After examining the room once, Dark froze when he saw Daisuke. His thoughts were immediately flooded with images of him sucking Daisuke off, then fucking him senseless. Turning a bright red, Dark put two ad two together and realized that Daisuke was masturbating over him.

"Da-Dark!" exclaimed Daisuke, climaxing. He fell backwards onto the bed and started panting.

"A-ano, Dai-chan, I-" started Dark.

"No, Dark, I-I'm sorry. I-I was drawing you in class today, and I felt-" Daisuke got cut off when Dark thought, (_You were drawing me in class when you realized how sexy I am, right?_)

A nod and Dark smirked. Little did Daisuke know, but Dark had been lusting after the little thief for a while and when an opportunity finally presented itself… Dark walked fully into the room and closed the door behind him. Poor Daisuke didn't know what was coming to him.

"You know Dai-chan, I actually find it very hot that you think I'm attractive," Dark said in a seductive voice.

Daisuke looked tiredly at Dark. What was going on?

Dark walked over to Daisuke and crawled on top of him. He growled and nipped Daisuke's ear, making him gasp. If Daisuke didn't stop him soon, then he wouldn't be able hold back.

"Please Dai-chan, I don't want to stop," he said licking his way down Daisuke's neck.

"No," Daisuke moaned, "don't stop."

As soon as the words left Daisuke's mouth, Dark ripped open the red head's school shirt and started to bite and lick at his chest. He stopped at Daisuke's nipples, they were pink and erect. He grinned slowly then dived down and started to attack one. After a series of licks and sucks he switched to the other one.

Daisuke moaned. He'd cum just minutes ago and he was already hard again. How could Dark make him feel this way? Daisuke cursed and arched his back. Dark had started to lick his navel.

"Please," Daisuke murmured, "Mo-more, I can't wait."

"As you wish."

Dark ripped off Daisuke's pants the rest of the way off and stared at the erect manhood. Muttering 'lovely', Dark proceeded to spread Daisuke's legs and push them up to his chest for easy access. "Suck," he ordered, pushing three fingers to Daisuke's lips.

Daisuke took the three fingers in his mouth and swirled his tongue around them. Once Dark thought they were lubricated enough, he withdrew them from Daisuke's mouth and then inserted one into Daisuke's hole.

Daisuke squeezed his eyes shut. It wasn't that it hurt, it just felt uncomfortable. He felt Dark insert another finger and start scissoring. Now, it started to hurt. Once he got used to two fingers being inside him, Dark inserted a third, stretching him even more. Daisuke shifted against the fingers, and then gasped loudly.

"Do that again," he said breathlessly.

Dark grinned and brushed his fingers up against Daisuke's prostate again. With his free hand he began to play with Daisuke's balls, squeezing them and rolling them between his fingers.

(_Does that feel good, Dai-chan?_) Dark thought through their mind connection.

Daisuke nodded and grinded himself against Dark's fingers. He moaned as Dark started to move his fingers again, thrusting them in, and then pulling them out. Shakily moving his right hand down his chest, Daisuke squeezed his nipples again then firmly grasped his painfully hard erection and started to stroke it. With his prostate, balls and cock being simultaneously pleasured, Daisuke thought he couldn't last much longer until Dark pulled his fingers out of Daisuke and started to undress himself.

"Why-?" Daisuke started to ask, but he immediately had Dark's lips against his. The thief's tongues forcefully entered his mouth and danced around the warm cavern. They both groaned when their erections brushed and Daisuke thrusted upwards, desperate for more contact. Dark pulled away from him and licked the other's lips.

Dark lined his cock up with Daisuke's entrance. He started to push in slowly, but stopped when he saw the look of pain on Daisuke's face. It was so hard not to just abandon everything and just thrust mercilessly into Daisuke's tight heat. He saw Daisuke nod, so he pushed the rest of the in. Dark waited a bit before he asked, "Are you ready?"

"Ye-yes!"

Dark pulled almost all the way out then pushed slowly back inside. After a few more rounds of this, Daisuke thought, (_Just hurry up and fuck me already! I can't wait any longer!_)

(_Are you sure?_) Dark asked.

In response, Daisuke pushed Dark back down onto the bed and growled, "Yes." With that, he pulled himself up and then pushed back down onto Dark's cock.

"That's so hot," Dark said. He grabbed Daisuke's neglected manhood and began to pump it. Waves of pleasure shot through Daisuke and he moaned Dark' name loudly. He'd just brushed up against his prostate. Dark reversed their roles again then started to thrust into Daisuke, hard and fast.

"Mo-mo-mooore!" exclaimed the red head.

Dark nodded and thrusted roughly into Daisuke, abusing his prostate. He was so close, then, with a scream, Daisuke came. The walls surrounding Dark's cock clenched, pushing him over the edge as well.

Feeling exhausted, Dark collapsed onto Daisuke and tried to catch his breath. After a few minutes of panting, Dark pulled out of Daisuke and said, "That was intense."

"Ye-yeah," agreed Daisuke.

After another minute of the two's panting, Daisuke's soft snores could be heard. Dark smiled softly and closed his eyes. Poor Daisuke was going to be so sore when he woke up.

* * *

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Thank you for reading my DarkXDai oneshot! Please review (and be kind/helpful as this was my first lemon) and please vote on my poll!

Ja Bye Bye Ne!

-.-

(1) Literally means 'I'm disturbing you.' Usually said when someone enters a room.

(Just realized that I accidentally made Daisuke wear no underpants .)


End file.
